


a beautiful dream

by kantele



Series: those days between [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Canon Gay Relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Intimacy, M/M, Secret Relationship, one of their secret meetings between 1899 and 1945
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kantele/pseuds/kantele
Summary: "Come with me"---During one of their secret meetings, Albus makes a suggestion.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: those days between [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1448677
Comments: 23
Kudos: 99





	a beautiful dream

**Author's Note:**

> I've been very busy and so I've taken a break from fic writing and now I feel like I've lost touch with the characters' personalities. so, idk how I feel about this fic but it exists so...

“Come with me.”

Gellert opened his eyes and was greeted by the darkness of the bedroom. The air was cool, and Gellert suspected he would have been cold if it wasn’t for Albus’s warm weight laying next to him, his arms wrapped around Gellert’s waist. Until a moment ago, the room had been enveloped in the deep silence one can only experience in the death of night; the only sound in the room their quiet breathing. The whisper had been faint, muffled against the skin of Gellert’s shoulder; so faint Gellert was unsure if he had heard correctly. He tried to turn to look at him, but Albus squeezed him tighter against his bare chest, locking Gellert’s legs between his own to prevent him from moving. He acquiesced easily, relaxing against the hold as he sensed that not seeing his face was the only way Albus could bring himself to talk.

It was quiet for a while; Gellert patiently waiting for Albus to speak, and Albus, he assumed, fighting his misgivings. Eventually, Albus let out a small sigh and pressed his forehead against the back of Gellert’s head, breathing deeply. The hand on Gellert’s bare waist moved beneath the sheets, Albus’ palm dragging against Gellert’s skin. Gellert wondered which one of them the movement was supposed to soothe.

“We can go,” Albus whispered, “Just the two of us. Somewhere far away, where no one can ever find us.”

Gellert’s heart gave a painful squeeze, and he closed his eyes against the feelings that rose within him. He wondered what had brought this on. Albus was a romantic, but usually, he was much too entrenched in reality to indulge in foolish fantasies. Whatever they were, whatever they had been, it was too late for them. Too much lay between them for anything else. All they left was this. Meeting in abandoned rooms, having secret assignations, both pretending like they were not who they were. All they had left were these cursed feelings that left Gellert weak and aching. An uncharitable part of him thought that it was all Albus fault for being so stubborn. They could have been beautiful, but instead, they had been reduced to this, just because Albus had had a change of heart. His mind lingered fleetingly on the memory of Ariana, but he brushed it away, along with the sense of guilt it still managed to arouse in him. It hadn’t been his fault. If anyone was to blame, it was Aberforth for trying to intervene in matters that didn’t concern him.

Breathing deeply to dispel his anger, he said, his voice quiet, “Isn't it too late for that?”

The hand on his waist gave a slight squeeze. “It doesn't have to be.”

“You could leave your students? Abandon your morals? Just to be with me?” Gellert asked, and he could not help the touch of bitterness that crept into his voice; he already knew what the answer would be.

Albus remained silent, which was answer enough.

“And I suppose that I would have to give up my cause? Abandon all my dreams? To give up my guest for you?” he hissed, but he could not manage to hold on to his anger. Instead, he felt tired of everything, heavy with pain from unhealed wounds that had been festering ever since that summer.

Albus didn’t say anything, instead he drew Gellert closer still, their bodies moulding together like puzzle pieces. The hold was so tight it was almost painful. Albus’ head came to rest on the crook of Gellert’s neck. The hairs on his beard were scratchy against Gellert’s skin. He imagined that if he strained his senses, he could almost feel Albus’ heartbeat, beating steadily against his back. Sighing, he raised his hand and reached out to pet Albus’ hair, his other reaching out to caress the hand laying across his waist. _Who was Albus holding on for? Himself or Gellert?_ Leaning his head back, nudging Albus’ head up in the process, Gellert nuzzled his cheek against Albus’, his lips dragging across Albus’ beard-covered chin. The angle strained his arm, but he did not let go of Albus’ hair.

Soothing, Gellert whispered, “It is a beautiful dream, my dear. And if this had been any other place, any other time- if we had been different people, perhaps I would have taken you up on it.” A pause. To his annoyance, he found that his breathing had become shaky. Withdrawing his hand from Albus’ hair, he lay it on the one around his waist, squeezing. “But, _mein Lieber_ , we are not.” Albus let out a shaky breath, lowering his head back into the groove of Gellert’s shoulder. Gellert could not see him in the darkness, but he thought he was crying. Chest hurting, Gellert looked away. If he closed his eyes, he knew he would See what was to come. He felt he had no desire to. Voice quiet, he continued, “It is merely a dream. A beautiful one, but it will fade away, as soon as we wake up. And you know that. I know you do.”

“It's never too late,” Albus whispered, and Gellert wasn’t sure if the wetness touching his skin was from Albus’ lips pressing against his shoulder as he talked or the tears. He did not turn to look. “It's never too late,” Albus said again, and his voice wasn’t shaking so badly this time. Gellert suspected that he was referring to something else than the two of them. If he was talking about Gellert’s mission, Gellert was afraid that he was wrong. He saw no reason to stop and it irked him that Albus thought there was one. He was trying to free them. Albus had seen that once. A shaky exhale. Lips pressing gently against his skin. Murmured words, so quiet he could hardly hear, “I have to believe that. I have to.”

A sigh. Their paths had diverged. Both of them had their own convictions. There was no swaying Albus, just like Gellert would not change his mind. He reached for Albus’ hand, entangling their fingers together, and pressed a kiss against his palm. Slow. Gentle. “I know,” he sighed. “I know.”

He could feel the wetness on his neck from the silent tears that were slowly sliding their way down Albus' face. Lowering their entangled hands back on the mattress, Gellert grasped hold of Albus’ arms around his waist and let him cry without drawing attention to it. And if there was excess moisture in his eyes as well, he ignored it.

Soon, the dawn would come, and the dream would vanish with it.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it, consider leaving a comment! 
> 
> My Tumblr: [bloodtroth](https://bloodtroth.tumblr.com/)


End file.
